


misunderstanding

by panwinkdeep



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, daehwi is whipped for samuel, euiwoong is the wisest one, forgive me there will be no romance here but bromance is everywhere, no angst to ruin your day, samuel and justin are the duo dumber and dumbest, squint if you can't find them, super fluffy, this supposed to be humor but i think i failed, timid!seonho, tsundere!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: In which Seonho thinks his stepbrother hates him so much.But then a fever happened and everything turned 180 degree.a family!au that no one asked for.





	misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byeongaris (denayaira)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira/gifts).



> okay, this is supposed to be posted long time ago but my lazy ass is just really, really lazy and i only finished it today. this supposed to be light, with no angst and super fluffy with some humor here and there but i can't really write a good humor, so please don't judge me. enjoy reading!

“Mom, I think I’ll just going to the school alone.”

Everyone at the dining table had turned quiet, movements halted and Seonho could feel those intimidating pair of eyes directed to his face. The thought of it made he lose his appetite.

“Eh, why? Minhyun can take you there on his way to campus―right, Minhyun?”

“Well, I don’t really mind it, Mom,” his stepbrother replied curtly.

Seonho took a deep breath before bracing himself to glance at his stepbrother's direction. Minhyun was cutting his pancake stubbornly and Seonho gulped at the sight; _he is mad at me._

“No, wait, it’s fine, Mom. I’ll just go to Muel’s house and we can go to school together.”

His mother looked at him weirdly. “But you know that Muel usually go to school early. And look at the time, you’re almost late to school,”

“Uh, but―”

“Seonho, it’s okay, I can drop you off for today. I have a morning class, anyway.”

The youngest one bit his lips worriedly. He had no other excuses and it seemed like his mother really wanted him to have a quality time with his new brother. Ever since his parents remarried last week, his mother always tried to make the two closer. But Seonho knew better than anyone that Minhyun was not _that_ fond of him.

“Come on, you’re going to be late, Seonho,” his stepfather reminded him and Seonho could only pray that the ride to his school would not be so awkward.

 

***

 

“Ohhh, Yoo Seonho, is that your stepbrother?”

“Stupid, his mother remarried―it should be Hwang Seonho right now,”

“Dude, is that even important? We’re going to call him Seonho anyway,”

“Hmm, your new brother looks so handsome, I bet he has every girl wrap around his fingers. Lucky you, you’ll see a lot of hot campus _nunas_.”

“Wow, he got a nice car. Dude, you didn’t tell me that your stepfather is super rich!”

Seonho could not even process the questions thrown by his friends as he entered the classroom. He was almost late because of the busy morning traffic and he did not really know if that was intentional or not, but Minhyun really took his sweet time in driving him to the school.

 _'Didn't_ _mother already mention that I was almost late earlier?'_

“Hey, can we go and play at your new house? I also want to know what kind of person your new brother is.”

Justin’s sudden question made Seonho choked on his saliva. He coughed and God bless Euiwoong for offering his bottle of water.

“No way, no way, no way!” Seonho glared at the tallest one in the group after thanking Euiwoong with a kiss on the back of his hands. “Don’t you dare come to my house.”

“Tsk, you’re really no fun,” Daehwi booed but Seonho refused to hear anything. His number one priority was to make a clear distance from his stepbrother so he would not annoy him even more.

 

***

 

The long awaited Friday finally came and it marked the last day of school. Seonho already laid out a perfect plan for his weekend; _one of which was to be as far as possible from Hwang Minhyun’s sight._

He came home with such a good mood. Earlier at school, the last Math exam result was announced and he passed the test with a satisfying 89 mark. Also, because Justin lost a bet, he needed to treat everyone to McDonalds the following day, which meant that Seonho would not be home. This also meant that he would not have to deal with his mother's antics who was always trying to put her two sons together.

Seonho checked the schedule that he wrote in his phone last Wednesday. He had to sneak in to Minhyun’s room to actually match his schedules with his brother. He also took note of his parents' schedule. Being an active businessman, his stepfather often went on business trip and being the dense mother she was, his mother already persuaded the man to take her along in the future. Seonho would try if he could; _to_ _sleep over at his friends' house if the time came_ , but the next scheduled trip was still in over two weeks so he did not have to worry much about it.

Opening the fridge, his eyes landed on a familiar snack. His stomach had growled loudly, demanding to be fed properly after the basketball evaluation earlier at school. Without thinking much of it, Seonho opened the package and devoured until the last bit of its content.

Everything in this Friday seemed so perfect until Minhyun asked him if he saw the very same snack inside the refrigerator that Seonho had ate so mercilessly and claimed it as his snack. Seonho’s mouth was faster than his brain when he said he did not see the snack and did not open the refrigerator at that day. Minhyun looked unconvinced but he did not say anything more and just left to his room, leaving the younger feeling guilty and miserable.

In the following week, Seonho did his best to wake up early so he could go to school with Samuel. To boot, he just went straight to his room after school; _woefully sacrificing his much needed 5 to only 3 meals a day_.

 

***

 

Seonho still avoided his stepbrother after the snack incident, he even had to reduce his meal times and yet, he did not feel that good about lying to Minhyun. Deep down inside his heart, Seonho knew that he would feel like a loser if he did not do something about the matter. So he thought of a perfect plan to apologize to the older.

It was Tuesday and the school dismissed early because there was a meeting for the teachers regarding the national competition held by the government next month. The students could not be happier than they already were. Seonho and his friends were not an exception.

“Let’s go somewhere today as I don’t feel like going back now,” Justin checked his phone and Daehwi peeked over. “For some reasons, I really want to see some movies while chilling and eating pizzas and hamburgers. Who’s with me?”

“I’m in, I’m in!” Samuel exclaimed excitedly, eyes gleamed with such an interest. “I don’t have anything to do at home anyway. What about you guys?”

Daehwi nodded and placed his arm around Samuel. “My house is empty right now. My parents are out of the town until Friday. We can totally do whatever we want to in my house.”

“I guess I’m in?” Euiwoong answered unsurely. “I know you’ll force me if I say no anyway.”

“Oh, that’s the spirit, my brother!” Justin cheered him but Euiwoong knocked his head. “That’s not a compliment, you stupid.”

The latter groaned and rubbed his sore head, muttering, _‘Did you eat salt for breakfast today? Why are you so salty?’_ toward Euiwoong.

Seonho was the last to answer and Euiwoong’s last words made him afraid. He had planned to do something before Minhyun went home today and his plan would fail one hundred percent if he decided to hangout at Daehwi’s house. For God’s sake, he knew how his friends loved to go back home late past 8 p.m.

Seonho then coughed and placed his hand on his temples, feigned to be sick. “Uh, actually I don’t feel that good―oh, why there are two Justin right now? Ah, ah, ah, I see three Samuel too,”

Daehwi glanced at Euiwoong (they both looked at Seonho as if the latter grew another head) and frowned at the obvious lie. “Come on, you don’t have to pay for the foods and drinks, Justin will pay for them―right, Justin?”

Justin shot him a disapproving look. “Dude, I was buying you all McDonalds last Saturday. How can you expect me to treat you again? It’s barely been a week―give my wallet a break and please remember that I’m not your walking ATM machine.”

Samuel gasped dramatically. “Oh my God, so who is buying the foods and drinks? I left my wallet at home today!”

In the end, their plan was cancelled and they went to hangout at Seven Eleven instead. Daehwi lent Samuel some money because no one wanted to treat the latter ( _Samuel had not paid me back the last time I lent him my money,_ Justin reasoned casually while Euiwoong was only bring enough money to get him a meal).

Seonho’s soul left his body, knowing that today he definitely could not do his plan to make it up for the snack that he ate a few days ago because he was stuck here with three idiots; _minus Euiwoong_ _because_ _he was the smartest_ _out of them_.

 

***

 

The next day, he managed to slip out from whatever plan that his idiotic friend made.

He heard that Samuel just found a new arcade place that twenty minutes away from the school and Justin, the rich and apparently spoiled kid, could not wait to spend his money there to have fun. Daehwi had always had a soft spot for Samuel and he just could not decline the offer while seeing the younger with such a wide smile.

Euiwoong, the mentally healthy one in the group, had nagged them to not spend money on such an artificial thing and that he suggested to go to the public library to study for their exam next month; _which without no doubt, was ignored by the three_. He then rolled his eyes and Seonho, the closest one to stand beside Euiwoong, offered to accompany him to the library.

At least if he was with Euiwoong, he could still go back early and did his plan without getting caught by his stepbrother.

“You know, if you want to go home so badly, you don’t have to accompany me. I’ll be fine on my own, Seonho.”

Seonho putted down the comic in his hands before looking up at the boy across him. “What?”

Euiwoong was still writing on his note, scribbling down every important part from the thick Math book he just took a couple of minute ago. “I said you can go home now. You’ve been checking your phone a lot and whatever it is, it’s must be important for you.”

Seonho almost choked down in tears but he stopped himself. “Thank you, Euiwoong―thank you, for real! Oh my god, are you an angel sent from heaven or what?”

The latter chuckled for a moment before continued his activity while Seonho organizing his belonging to his backpack. Seonho gave him a quick nod and Euiwoong playfully shooed him away.

 

***

 

Seonho was greeted by the silence as he stepped into the house. He frowned and shrugged; _an empty house was better than having his mother ruining his plan for Minhyun_.

He bought a box of fried chicken (his weekly allowance was mostly spent at Seven Eleven yesterday and it was the only thing that came into his head today) and placed it carefully in front of Minhyun’s room. A sticky note with his handwriting; _hyung, it was me who ate your snack. I’m sorry and please forgive me_ , was glued on the top of the box.

After checking out Minhyun’s schedule on his phone, the older was supposed to come back home in thirty minutes and he had planned to wait inside his room, in case if Minhyun wanted to talk it out (or even sharing the chicken because Seonho found nothing edible to eat at the kitchen earlier).

He took his phone to play some games. A yawn escaped from his lips as he started the first game. He blinked his eyes to erase his sleepiness and glanced to the clock beside his bed; _it was indeed time for his afternoon nap, he was still a baby, after all, and a big one at that._

He then turned off his phone and placed it beside him. Eyes closed and soon sleep engulfed him dearly.

But it did not last long, an hour later, he found himself peeking through his door to see if anyone (or Minhyun in particular) had arrived home. But it was too quiet and the only sound that he could hear was actually the loud growl inside his empty stomach.

He was starving and there was nothing edible in the house.

His gaze traveled toward the alluring fried chicken in front of Minhyun’s room. His mind told him to screw his morality and ate the chicken to save himself from starvation while his heart was telling him the opposite.

“No, no, wait,” he shook his head and slapped his cheeks comically. “That’s for Minhyun _hyung_. What will it make me if I eat them?”

In the end, he ended up eating all of the chicken pieces because apparently, his mother was out of the town with her friends (she only texted him on 6 o’clock, telling his son to just call a delivery service without leaving any money behind) and Minhyun did not even coming home after he waited for two hours in starvation.

 

***

 

The moral story that Seonho got after yesterday event was that he could get an extra allowance for this week. Thus, he dedicated the money to buy something nice for Minhyun. After all, he was the bad guy here; _eating something that originally belong to his stepbrother twice in a month_. The guilt would not stop eating him alive if he did not do something about it.

He was on his way back home when he spotted a little boy crying alone not too far from his school. The boy was sitting on the side road, head ducked down with trembling shoulders. He wailed with such a high‒pitched voice and Seonho wondered if he took a specified vocal lesson at his school; _because how could a boy make that kind of sound from his throat?_

Seonho carefully walked pass the boy since he was bad at comforting other people, moreover the boy was crying with such an ugly sobs. He did not want to make the situation even worse that it was originally and his time was tickling; _Minhyun was going to be back two hours from now, according from his schedule, of course_. But his foot betrayed him and the second he knew, he was already sitting beside the unknown boy.

“H―hey, what’s wrong, kid?”

The latter then looked up and Seonho’s heart broke at his red puffy eyes. “Mo―mommy,”

Seonho’s head tilted in confusion, his brows knitted closely to each other. “What about your mother?”

“I―I lost her,” the kid cried harder and Seonho panicked. “I don’t know where my Mommy is,”

The older gulped, eyes wandered around until it stopped at the convenience store not too far from their place right now. “Okay, okay, let me help you, alright? But please stop crying first. Let’s get something to eat―ah, how about ice cream? You like ice cream, right?”

At the mention of ice cream, the boy nodded his head timidly and his sobs magically decreased. He was still crying a little so Seonho waited for him to fully calm down before he guided the little kid to the convenience store.

Seonho started to regret his decision to help the poor kid because after finishing his tenth ice cream, the boy did not stop grabbing another one with him and everytime Seonho asked him to put the ice cream back inside the freezer, he would start wailing.

His money was running low after the boy took an interest to the newest chocolate chip cookies in store as it was quite pricey and Seonho was trying to keep himself sane because the kid was a total brat. The younger did not even offer the cookies for Seonho and ate them all by himself. Then with a wide innocent grin (his chocolate teeth was showing right now and Seonho grimaced at the view), he asked for another packs of jellies.

“Hey, wait, what’s your name again?”

The boy paused before he turned away and blinked. “Changjun,”

Seonho took a deep breath. “Listen to me, Changjun,” he took Changjun’s wrist and pulled him back to seat on the chair. “I don’t have any money left and if you take the jellies without paying, you’ll end up sleeping at the jail. Do you want that?”

The little boy looked shock and bewildered, Seonho gulped down harshly and placed his palm over Changjun’s dirty lips before the boy could start crying again. “Don’t give me that stunt anymore, okay? Now let’s find your mother for real before I―”

“Changjun! Bong Changjun, is that you?!”

Seonho frowned and turned to look at the unfamiliar voice. There was a woman in her mid thirties ran toward his direction and from the way Changjun’s name casually escaped from her mouth, she must be someone he knew.

“Mom!”

The boy ran past him as he met with the woman halfway. They hugged each other and even though she had a thin figure, she could lift the chubby boy easily with her arms.

“Oh my, I’ve been searching for you all day long! Why are you running away all by yourself? Are you fine? Do you get hurt somewhere? Ah, what to do―you must be hungry right now.”

 _‘Hungry was the last thing that the boy could ever feel_ ,’ Seonho thought to himself bitterly but he would be lying if he did not feel a pang of happiness sipping through his body when Changjun finally met his mother.

The day ended with Seonho’s crying wallet (he took a cab back home because he suddenly felt super tired after watching Changjun and his mother bid him goodbye) and his second plan to make up with Minhyun had failed miserably. He started to think that he was cursed with a bad luck for the rest of the year.

 

***

 

Seonho opened the refrigerator and his gaze landed on the familiar snacks. His brows knitted together in confusion; _did his brother plan this all so he could finally witness with his own eyes that Seonho was indeed the one who ate them all last time?_

But the younger shook his head and waved dismissively on the air, his brain was really corrupted because he kept agonizing his stepbrother.

 _‘But if he doesn’t want me to eat them again, why he always keeps them in the same place? He should at least hide them inside his room or something,’_ he thought when he recalled this was not the first time he saw the snacks after the incident and took a bottle on the left side. _‘Hmm, but what if this time it’s Mom who bought this for me?’_

He threw his head back and looked around. The house was almost looked empty, but the sound from Minhyun’s room proved the opposite. Some of his friends were coming earlier and he remembered his mother pampered Minhyun’s friends with lot of foods before she went out to meet with her sister.

He sighed and decided not pushing his luck this time. If the snacks were Minhyun’s, then he would repeat the same mistake twice and just by the thought of it made his stomach churned in a bad way.

That was why he closed the refrigerator with heavy heart and locked himself inside his room until dinner.

 

***

 

He did not know how it happened, what was the source and anything; but for sure, on a Saturday morning he was feeling dizzy. His body felt warm and he did not have the strength to get out of bed. He was calling out to his mother in his hoarse voice only to be reminded that his parents had flew to Japan the night before for a three day business trip.

“Seonho? What happened?”

Mihyun still scared him but in his current state, Seonho could not really do anything but to let out a whimper. Minhyun frowned when his brother did not make any attempt to remove the thick blanket and walked closer to the younger one.

Without any warning, Minhyun placed his cold palm against Seonho's burning forehead and the cool sensation lingered on Seonho’s skin.

“You caught a fever!" Minhyun exclaimed. "Wait here, I’ll make you a porridge and then you can take the medicine. Just stay still, alright?”

Seonho wanted to retort (staying still was his only option for now and he did not need the older to remind the obvious at him) but he was far too weak to do it. Besides, it was Minhyun who said that. If it was his friends who said such a thing, he would probably hit their heads roughly with an English dictionary.

He shut his eyes while trying to calm his breath. The dizziness was still there and he felt so miserable. He then forced himself to fall asleep despite the pain in his throbbing head.

 

***

 

“Seonho―hey, wake up. You have to eat the porridge so you can eat the medicine,”

Opening his eyes slowly at the soft voice of Hwang Minhyun, he found the older one sitting on the side of his bed with a tray of porridge, a glass of water and medicine.

Through his blurry vision, the porridge did not look appetizing to say the least and it looked like Minhyun understood him because he suddenly cleared his throat and said, “Hey, at least I’m trying to cook this for you,”

“Thank―thank you, Minhyun _hyung_ ,” Seonho thanked him meekly, crimson red creeping on his cheeks at the new treatment from the older. He had also noticed there was a wet towel placed on his forehead, he got an idea who placed the towel there and blushed even more.

He did not know if it was the effect of his fever or his spinning head, but he felt that Minhyun was 1000 times nicer than usual. He suddenly forgot the cold glare that was always thrown at him, he had also forgotten how cold Minhyun usually talked to him. The childish instinct inside of him suddenly kicked in and by the end of the last spoon of porridge, Seonho already wrapped his arms around Minhyun’s slender waist.

“Seonho, eat your medicine first,” Minhyun’s voice was calming and Seonho never felt this safe before. The older offered the medicine with a small smile on his lips and Seonho stared at it for long; _he hated medicine for sure_ _but hey, Minhyun was offering it with such a dazzling smile_ ―it would be super rude of him to decline it.

Seonho pouted but obliged and released his arms from Minhyun’s waist. He took the medicine in one gulp and the next second he already had his arms back around Minhyun. And judging by the tight grip he had, it seemed that the former did not plan to let go anytime soon.

“ _Hyung_ ―Minhyun _hyung_ ,”

Minhyun took the towel that almost dried and soaking it into the lukewarm water. “Yes? What is it, Seonho?”

Feeling drowsy and unable to think straight, he just blurted out the things his mouth wanted to.

“Do you hate me?”

Minhyun blinked while he putted the wet towel back on Seonho’s forehead. “What?”

“Do you hate me, _hyung_?” He repeated the question more clearly than before.

“Where did you get the idea? I don’t hate you, Seonho―not at all,” there was confusion written all over Minhyun's face.

“But I saw you glaring at me at the wedding reception―”

“Well, I have bad eyesight, that’s why,” Minhyun reasoned. “If I didn’t squint my eyes, I wouldn’t be able to recognize you from afar.”

“―you also talk really coldly to me―”

“I don’t really talk with a bright tone usually, but that’s normal. You can ask my friends about it.”

“―and you drove me to school really slowly when you know I’m almost late―”

“Hey, wait―is that why you always refuse Mom whenever she asked me to drop you off?" By this time, Minhyun already had a ridiculous grin on his face. "I only want us to be safe that’s why I drove carefully.”

Seonho hummed mindlessly. “― _hyung_ , I don’t really get it but I think I know now,”

Minhyun smiled at Seonho’s weird words. “Just go to sleep. Sorry if I make you feel that way.”

“You’ll still be here when I wake up later, right? Please don’t leave me alone, _hyung_.” The younger asked him, the hopeful tone was hard to miss and Minhyun cooed at how adorable his stepbrother could be.

The older was about to reply the question but then he noticed that Seonho was already snoring. He let out a quiet chuckle, careful as to not make the younger one felt uncomfortable.

Minhyun smiled, shaking his head. “So that’s why I feel like you’ve been avoiding me these past weeks? Silly kid.”

 

***

 

A realization dawned upon him as he woke up Sunday morning with arms encircled around Minhyun’s slender waist.

At first, he did not really know what had happened yesterday. His memory was blur and he was too lazy to recall anything; _all he knew today was Sunday, a day where he supposed to rest his brain from too much activity_. He sighed as he nuzzled his cheeks towards something warm beside him (he thought it was Yoyo, his huge teddy bear that used to be his sleeping mate). But then this Yoyo started to hum in content and Seonho’s brows knitted together because as far as he remembered, Yoyo did not talk neither if he had the ability to, he was not Ted for god’s sake.

So his eyes snapped open and he looked up to find Minhyun, his stepbrother who hated him so much, was on the same bed as him and he was even hugging the older in his sleep. Minhyun was still sleeping, his breath calm and steady as the older draped his long arm on Seonho’s body.

 _‘Okay, what happened last night? Why he is here and―’_ Seonho paused on his thought when a memory from yesterday came to him. The color of his face drained and his eyes widened in horror. _‘No way, it can’t be true―but then if it isn’t true then why he is here?’_

Busy with his inner mind, he did not realize that the older had stirred up in his sleep.

“Seonho, are you awake?” Minhyun asked him, voice thick and deeper than his usual one. “Feeling better now?”

The younger froze on his spot, he gulped and tried to act casually. “O―oh, _hyung_ , you’re awake. I think I’m fine now, m―my fever has gone down since last night.”

“Why are you stuttering?” Minhyun chuckled lightly and patted Seonho’s back in comforting manner. “I think we already cleared the misunderstanding last night, no?”

“Ye―yes, _hyung_ ,” there was nothing Seonho wanted to do than buried himself six feet under the ground when his voice came out too loud and overly cheerful. “I’m―I’m glad that you didn’t hate me,”

The older stared at him funnily before got up from the bed and stretched. “I don’t even know how you got such an impression from me. Come on, let’s eat something. You must be hungry.”

True in his cue, Seonho’s stomach grumbled and the older laughed heartily. “You usually eat a lot but yesterday you only had some porridge, no wonder your stomach protesting like that.”

Seonho could not lift his head from the secondhand embarrassment. “I’m sorry for troubling you, _hyung_ ,”

“Ah, don’t be like that. It’s my job as your brother to take care of you, right?” Minhyun took Seonho’s wrist and gently pulled the younger to stand up. It was only then that Seonho spotted such a bright smile on Minhyun’s lips and the fact that it was directed to him made his heart beat a little faster. “So, what do you think about _ramyeon_ for breakfast?”

 

***

 

After eating the _ramyeon_ in total silence, Seonho was clueless about what he should do after this. Sure, he already said everything to Minhyun yesterday (not really everything, but at least the older would have known by now that Seonho thought he hated him all this time) and suddenly treated by him as if Seonho was his real little brother was a wonderful feeling. Seonho always dreamed of a warm, caring, and hardworking older brother and actually, that he looked closely at Minhyun; _who still took his sweet time in slurping his mineral water as if it was an alcohol_ , the older did fit his criteria to his ideal brother figure.

“Thanks for the meal,” Seonho spoke quietly, voice barely above whisper and he did not think that Minhyun would catch it but then the older replied him with a, “No problem, I’m sorry I can’t cook to save our lives.”

And they fell into silence for the second time in that day.

“You know, I don’t hate you at all, Seonho. In fact, I’m happy to finally meet you and your mother. My father had always telling me stories about you two with the biggest smile that I’ve never seen since my mother left us and I couldn’t be happier than this―to finally living together with you and your mother as one family,”

Minhyun’s words caught him off guard and Seonho only blinked twice.

“I really want to see you at the wedding party but since our place was quite far, I had to squint my eyes to look at you clearly. And I’m sorry that my voice sounded cold, it was a habit and I guess it’s hard to get rid of it―I’ve been trying since I entered college, though,” he chuckled and the sound was so peaceful in Sunday morning. “I’m sorry because I’m giving you such a bad first impression and you even thought that I hated you―”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Seonho whined unintentionally because the older kept blaming himself for it. “I’m also sorry because rather than trying harder to know you better, I was chickening out and judging you like that. I’m really, really sorry.”

“So, no more avoiding me start from now on?” Minhyun offered with a grin and the younger felt so bad that he missed how bright Minhyun looked liked when he did this, it was as the sunlight radiated from his skin. “Okay,”

Minhyun’s hand was reached out to him and he felt the older softly patted his head endearingly. “Are you really feeling better right now? Want to go somewhere―just the two of us?”

Seonho nodded happily. “There is a movie that I really want to watch but my friends won’t accompany me,”

“Alright, let’s watch it today,” the older smiled down at him and stood up. “But first we need to freshen up ourselves. Come on, we have a long day ahead.”

Seonho helped the older to wash their bowls and then proceeded to enter their own rooms, but he stopped before his hand turned the doorknob. He turned around and Minhyun, who was already entering his room with his hands on his shirt asked, “Aren’t you going to enter your room?”

The younger stood still, contemplating his decision to admit his past mistake that had been haunting him for two weeks but in the end, he did not want to back out liked a coward; _especially his stepbrother was so nice to him, Minhyun might even shared his snacks with him later and hey, that was benefiting him_ , _right?_

“ _Hyung_ , do you remember when someone ate your snacks two weeks ago?”

Minhyun stared at him, his expression blank as he nodded. “Yeah, why?”

Seonho felt his heart was about to come out from his body. “It was me―I was thinking that Mom probably bought them for me, knowing I loved the snacks and all but―”

“Jesus, Seonho, just forget about it already,” the older cut him with a lopsided smile. “I knew that long before I asked you about the snacks, okay?”

“But Minhyun _hyung_ ―”

“There’s also a reason why I keep the snacks in the same place as usual, knowing well you can see them and take them everytime you want,” he paused and tilted his head to the side, eyes gleamed with playful glint on them. “Do you want to know why?”

Seonho would laugh if it were not for the heat creeping onto his cheeks. He was not that stupid to realize the one and only reason Minhyun did that but he also could not bring himself to say such an over‒confident words; _hey, what if he was wrong? He did not need to embarrass himself further in front of the older._

“Why?” He finally asked, voice soft and full of uninvited anticipation.

“So you can eat them when you want to. That’s my way of sharing the snacks with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it. i hope i don't disappoint you all with this shitty work but i'll be really thankful if anyone give me kudos (or even comment and bookmark) that will mean a lot for me. and as you might know already, today JBJ will make their long awaiting debut! please don't forget to stream the MV once it's out and if you can, please stream their songs too. i guarantee you that you won't regret it! let's support the boys that koreans sleep upon months ago.  
> find me at twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep) and curious cat [here](https://curiouscat.me/winterblossom9699). goodbye and see you on my another work!


End file.
